


Stay with me Barry

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: The Flash and Arrow tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Coldflash + Stay with me Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me Barry

Len watched as Zoom took his final hit at Barry. He watched as Barry flew across the small space of the warehouse and crashed into the wall and crumpled to the floor. He knew it was a stupid idea. This whole plan to trap Zoom was idiotic and he had expressed that. But Barry was sure it would work and the way Cisco had made fixes to the cold gun, Team Flash was sure that the plan would work but they were wrong. He felt his heart speed up as Zoom looked over at him. The creature in black was in front of Len in less than a blink.

“Your hero will not survive, Leonard Snart," Zoom said and then he was gone.

Len stood there for a moment in shock before he heard a moan of pain. He raced over to Barry who was bleeding from somewhere Len couldn’t identify but there was so much. He sank down to his knees and pulled Barry close to him, cradling his head.

“Barry? Barry can you hear me? Barry!”

He pressed his hand to the comm in his ear.

“Cisco! Cisco! He’s hurt you need to get someone here now!”

“I know! Caitlin and Joe are on their way just keep him awake, his vitals aren’t looking good Snart. Keep him awake.”

Len dropped his hand to Barry’s head and ripped the cowl off. He saw Barry’s mouth was bleeding and he hoped to god it was just a cut in Barry’s mouth and the kid wasn’t coughing it up. Barry’s eyes were open and his chest was rising and falling in an uneven pattern.

“Barry. Hey you gotta stay awake okay? Okay? Got to stay awake for me red.”

“Len it hurts,” Barry gasped out. Len stroked his cheek and smiled at him weakly.

“I know Barry I know but you gotta stay awake for me.”

Barry’s eyes shut and Len felt himself panic. He slapped Barry’s face lightly.

“Come on Barry wake up!”

He shook the boy's shoulders

“Come on Barry stay with me,” Len cried, pulling Barry closer. “You can’t do this kid! You can’t. I’m doing good. You’re the only one who said it and you need to be here to see it Barry! Come on!” He felt a tear roll down his face but he ignored it. He never got this emotional but he couldn’t just watch him die. He turned his comm back on.

“Cisco is there anything I can do?!”

“I don’t know! Just keep him awake okay, Caitlin will be there in two minutes that’s it!”

Len dropped his hand back to Barry’s face.

“Barry please you have to make it through this. We need you. The city needs you. Come on kid I need you, please. You can’t just die before I tell you I love you idiot now wake up,” he screamed and Barry’s eyes fluttered open.

“You love me?” His voice came out low and raspy.

“Yes idiot now stay alive so we can do something about it. Stay with me Barry please.”

Barry grinned slowly, trying to keep his eyes open.   
“  
I love you too.” His hand came up and he placed it against Len's cheek.

Len leaned into it and he never showed this much affection towards anyone but Barry was different. He was Barry. The one person who ever saw good in him when he didn’t even see it himself. He talked nonsense to Barry as they waited the long two minutes. He talked about the horrible first date they were going to go on. How Barry was all he could think about when he was laying in bed on the ship during the month long missions he did with the rest of the legends.

When Caitlin arrived she shoved Len out of the way without a word and Len backed up but not far, he held onto Barry’s hand as Caitlin looked him over.

“He’s healing. Slower than usual but he is healing. We need to get him back to the lab I need to set the broken bones so they don’t heal out of place.”

Len nodded and moved forward to lift Barry in his arms. He carried him to the van. Before placing him in the back he pushed Barry’s hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

“Stay with me, red. I need you around for as long as I can have you.”

Barry just smiled smugly at him.

“I knew there was good in you.”


End file.
